waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue
The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue is a 1998 direct-to-video animated film produced by MGM Animation and the sequel to the 1982 animated film The Secret of NIMH. In the film, Timothy Brisby, the youngest son of Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby, goes to Thorn Valley wanting to become a hero like his father. Martin is missing and it is up to Timmy and his partner Jenny to confront him and get the rats back. At Thorn Valley, Timothy learns from a young girl mouse that the mice who were presumed to have been killed during the escape from NIMH are still alive, so he and the rats mount a rescue operation. The film, although a sequel, was created without Don Bluth's support or input. The film is unrelated to Racso and the Rats of NIMH, the sequel to the book on which the original film was based. Plot The film begins with a prophecy, telling how one of Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby's sons would save Thorn Valley from the secret of NIMH. Timothy is chosen to go but his older brother Martin believes he should have been the one chosen. Martin decides prove his quality, and goes off to find his own adventure. One day Timmy comes across a female field mouse named Jenny McBride, whose parents were two of the lost eight mice who tried to escape NIMH but were thought to have died. The Thorn Valley council decides it would be too dangerous to save the eight mice, so Jenny and Timmy go alone. They take a hot air balloon, but it is attacked by a hawk and crashes in the forest. Seeking help, they visit the Great Owl but instead find Jeremy the crow, posing as the Great Owl. There they learn that a caterpillar named Cecil has teamed up with Jeremy to trick the forest animals into paying them money. Jeremy and Cecil take the two mice to NIMH where they find two of the rats from Thorn Valley, Justin and Brutus. They also learn that Dr. Valentine, the head scientist, has made Martin insane. After being made insane, Martin took over the lab and brainwashed Dr. Valentine with a device similar to the one Valentine used on him and made him think he was a dog. Martin plans to use an army of lab rats riding a flock of ravens to take over Thorn Valley. He even turns two cats, Muriel and Floyd crazy, who then proceed to catch the others. He asks Timmy to join him, but he refuses and is locked in a cage as Martin drags Jenny away to make her his queen. Timmy escapes with the help of Cecil and they go to free Jenny. Together, they knock out Martin and Timmy tricks Martin's army of ravens and rats to fly in the wrong direction. Timmy and Jenny then leave to find the others, only to find once everyone is free that NIMH is on fire. The survivors (Timmy, Jenny and her parents, as well as Justin and Brutus) flee. Timmy goes back to save Martin. Before he leaves, Jenny tells him she loves him and he tells her the same. After being attacked by the crazy Muriel and Floyd once again, Timmy sends them down an elevator shaft and finally finds Martin. Timmy and Martin are able to escape through the lab's skylight, with some help from Jeremy. Jeremy takes the survivors to safety. The mice return to Thorn Valley, Martin returns to normal and Timmy arrives to a hero's welcome by the citizens of Thorn Valley, including Justin, Brutus, Mr. Ages and Auntie Shrew, along with Mrs. Brisby and Martin's and Timmy's sisters, Teresa and Cynthia. Cast * Ralph Macchio as 17-year old Timmy Brisby * Dom DeLuise as Jeremy * Eric Idle as Evil Martin Brisby * Peter MacNicol as the Narrator * William H. Macy as Justin * Arthur Malet as Mr. Ages * Hynden Walch as Jenny McBride * Andrea Martin as Muriel * Harvey Korman as Floyd * Meshach Taylor as Cecil * Edie McClurg as Miss Right * Phillip Glasser as Redeemed 19-year old Martin Brisby * Phillip Van Dyke as young Martin Brisby * Andrew Ducote as 10-year old Timmy Brisby * Alexander Strange as 13-year old Timmy Brisby * Debi Mae West as Mrs. Brisby * Doris Roberts as Auntie Shrew * Steve Mackall as Dr. Valentine * Darlene Carr as Helen * Jamie Cronin as Teresa Brisby * Whitney Claire Kaufman as Cynthia Brisby * Jameson Parker as Troy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Brutus * Frank Welker as Killer the Bulldog Songs * Come Make The Most Of Your Life (performed by Andrew Ducote, Dom DeLuise, Arthur Malet, William H. Macy and Ensemble) * I Will Show The World (performed by Andrew Ducote, Alex Strange and Ralph Macchio) * Magic Mystery Show (performed by Meshach Taylor, Dom DeLuise, Ralph Macchio, Hynden Walch and Ensemble) * Just Say Yes! (performed by Eric Idle and Ralph Macchio) * All I Had Is Gone (performed by Ralph Macchio and Hynden Walch) * My Life And My Love (end title) (performed by Al Jarreau and Bobbi Page) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue/International. Category:1998 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Paul Sabella Category:Films produced by Jonathan Dern Category:Films produced by Robert Winthrop Category:Films produced by William Stuart Category:Films directed by Dick Sebast Category:Film scores by Lee Holdridge Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:Non-Disney Television Animation Category:Half-Disney Television Animation